


Капитан Джон Ватсон

by sKarEd



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заяву на кинк-фесте - "Джон - сын Джека Харкнесса". Я хохотала до колик. Про Торчвуд кто-то гениальный сказал Познавательный сериал о том, как два пидораса, пмсная баба, азиатка, зомби и птеродактиль спасают мир от инопланетян ©</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан Джон Ватсон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Captain John Watson, Genetics, and Other Crazy Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368646) by [cyerus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyerus/pseuds/cyerus). 



Джон любил секс.

Шерлок знал это. И мирился с этим, потому что соседям по квартире необходимо снисходительно относиться к раздражающим привычкам друг друга. Например, к тому, что сосед оставляет в ванной грязнющие ботинки для регби, где они загрязняют его образцы плесени. Или крадет его скрипку, подвешивая ее в каминный дымоход. Или к тому, что он шляется по квартире абсолютно голым.   
(Последнее не столько раздражает, сколько… отвлекает)

Но дело уже принимало абсурдный оборот.  
Шерлок нетерпеливо топтался на месте, пока Джон болтал со своей очередной бывшей девушкой.  
\- Как твои дела? Сто лет не виделись, чем ты был занят? Ты теперь доктор?  
Джон рассмеялся, сощурив глаза.   
\- Лиза, притормози. Я никуда не тороплюсь.   
Шерлок возвел очи горе и героически подавил вздох.  
Это становилось раздражающим обыкновением. Джон не мог просто пройтись по улице, чтобы не наткнуться на бывшего партнера. Шерлок бросил считать, поскольку их, похоже, была чертова уйма. И им всегда хотелось поговорить с Джоном, задерживая Шерлока, у которого вполне могли найтись дела и поинтереснее. (Он проигнорировал тихий голос в голове, который посоветовал оставить Джона здесь и отправиться по делам в одиночестве).  
Больше всего бесило то, что они все время его трогали. Лезли обниматься, трепали по руке и целовали так, будто бы до сих пор им принадлежал.  
Шерлок аккуратно старался не думать о том, почему это так его беспокоит.  
В конце концов, последний раз поцеловав Джона с печальным «Пока, Джон,» - женщина удалилась.  
Джон пронаблюдал за ее уходом с нежностью и легким сожалением. Потом засунул руки в карманы и оглянулся на Шерлока:  
\- Прости за задержку. Идём?  
Шерлок фыркнул и устремился вперед, полы плаща драматически стелились позади него. Джон подавил ухмылку и потрусил следом.  
Они пересекли Гайд-парк в полном молчании. Шерлок покосился на Джона, заинтригованный против воли.  
\- Кажется, ты с ними в необыкновенно хороших отношениях.   
-Что?  
\- С своими бывшими, - пояснил Шерлок. – Насколько мне известно, люди обычно не слишком-то рады встречам со своими предыдущими партнерами.  
\- Ну да, я всегда стараюсь расстаться на позитивной ноте. Они мне нравились, иначе я бы не стал с ними встречаться, так что я всегда убеждался, что у них все хорошо. – Джон пожал плечами. – Еще очень помогает то, что напоследок мы замечательно трахались.   
Шерлок моргнул.  
\- Зачем истерить и ругаться, когда можно вместо этого чертовски хорошо оттянуться, -жизнерадостно добавил Джон.   
Шерлок еще раз моргнул.  
К счастью они добрались до места преступления раньше, чем Шерлоку пришлось бы отвечать. Он выкинул из головы все мысли о Джоне и с воодушевлением погрузился в суету, связанную с убийством.  
\- Это как раз по твоей части, Шерлок. Обезглавленный матрос, утром обнаружили на причале его дружки. У нас никаких зацепок.  
\- Ну я бы так не сказал, - рассеянно отозвался Шерлок. Он выудил из кармана лупу и изучал ногти мужчины. – Свидетели есть?  
\- Ну вроде того.  
Это заставило Шерлока поднять голову, правда, только для того чтобы послать Лестраду взгляд из разряда «Как-ты-мог-оказаться-еще-более-бесполезным-чем-я-полагал?»  
\- Он хотел спросить, как свидетели могут быть «вроде того»? – перевел Джон.   
Лестрад вздохнул.  
\- Рабочие из доков. Закрытое общество, не любят пришлых. Особенно копов.  
Шерлок грациозно поднялся на ноги и захлопнул лупу.  
\- Мне нужно с ними поговорить.  
\- Да пробуй, ради Бога.  
Лестрад отвел их к группе угрюмых мужиков. Самый здоровый и угрюмый сейчас стоял перед Донован, хмуро скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Слушай, я ничего не увидел, так что, почему бы тебе не перестать вынюхивать.  
\- Ничего не видел – едко поправил Шерлок.  
Человек посмотрел в его сторону.  
\- А ты что за хрен с горы?  
Кажется, Донован была впервые в жизни рада их видеть. Она быстро поменялась местами с Шерлоком, бормоча себе под нос: «Вы друг друга стоите», и моментально испарилась.  
Шерлок изучил стоящего перед ним мужчину. Около сорока, женат, двое детей, одному из них меньше года. Мужчина весил раза в два больше, чем детектив, а его ручищи были толще шеи Шерлока.  
\- Врете, - заключил Шерлок. Когда собеседник оскалился, он быстро добавил, - О, не о том, что вы ничего не видели, это действительно так. Но вы знаете, кто это был.  
Мужик в ответ набычился, и мистическим образом увеличился в размерах. Это было очень неожиданно.  
\- Да? С чего ты так уверен в этом, маленький пижонистый засранец? У тебя есть ничего на меня.  
\- У тебя ничего на меня нет.  
Громила взвыл и замахнулся на него. Шерлок увернулся с высокомерной легкостью, и избежал бы второго удара с такой же непринужденностью, если бы что-то маленькое и быстрое не повергло мужчину на землю.   
Джон припечатал громилу к земле лицом вниз, удерживая его за руку, завернутую за спину и коленом упираясь тому между лопаток.   
\- Сделай так еще раз и можешь забыть о том, как пользоваться этой рукой. – тихо и уверенно пригрозил он.  
Наступила тишина. Ярдовцы смотрели на Джона так, будто увидели его первый раз в жизни. Шерлок, в свою очередь, был занят анализом возникшего в груди теплого чувства.   
Лестрад нарочито громко откашлялся.   
\- Как офицер полиции, должен сообщить тебе, что нанесение тяжких телесных противоречит букве закона.  
Джон в ответ нахмурился, но мужика отпустил. Тот поднялся на ноги и обернулся, рыча и матерясь так, что некоторые юные сержанты залились краской. Хорошенько разглядев Джона, он заткнулся на полуслове.   
\- Джонни?  
Джон моргнул.  
\- Брендон?  
Шерлок уставился на расцветающий на щеках Джона румянец.  
\- Ох, да ради…  
С радостным уханьем мужик – Брендон – притянул Джона к себе в медвежьем объятьи, практически отрывая его от земли.  
Джон рассмеялся и пихнул его в плечо.  
\- Отпусти меня, ты, неуклюжая обезьяна!  
Лестрад ошарашено наблюдал за тем, как громила дружелюбно ерошит Джону волосы костяшками пальцев.  
\- Вы знакомы?  
\- Очевидно. – Тихо, себе под нос, пробурчал Шерлок.  
\- Да, мы… да перестань ты! – Джон отмахнулся от ладони размером с его голову. – Мы вместе играли в регби. Блекхиф.  
Брендон обнял Джона за плечи.  
\- Что ты здесь забыл? Я думал, ты работаешь врачом.  
\- Так и есть, я, это, помогаю полиции в свободное время. Ну, на самом деле, этим занимается мой друг. Тот самый, которого ты пытался размазать по бетону.  
Брендон скептически задрал бровь, оглядывая Шерлока.  
\- Друг, значит?  
\- Захлопнись, - Джон пихнул его в бок. – Все совсем не так.  
\- Ну конечно же, Джонни,- Брендон взъерошил ему волосы. – Что тебе нужно?   
\- Ты не знаешь, никто не видел, что здесь произошло? Ну, или заметил что-то подозрительное?  
Брендон потер подбородок.  
\- Неа, но я прошлой ночью работал не здесь. Сэм вот был. – он обернулся в сторону своих товарищей и позвал:  
\- Эй, Джек! Найди и приведи сюда Сэма, ладно?  
\- Спасибо, Бран.   
\- Для тебя, Джонни – все что угодно.  
Джон улыбнулся ему и на одно жуткое мгновение Шерлоку примерещилось, что этот бычара собрался его поцеловать.  
К несказанному облегчению детектива, мужик всего лишь потрепал Джона по плечу и с тихим  
\- Был рад повидаться, Джонни, – отвалил.  
Джон сунул руки в карманы куртки и качнулся на каблуках. Шерлок подошел ближе и уставился на доктора.  
\- Что? – Спросил Джон, защищаясь.  
\- Ты что, - коротко поинтересовался Шерлок, - переимел половину Лондона?  
Джон закатил глаза.   
\- Не смеши меня, Шерлок. Я тут не настолько долго.  
Шерлок вылупился на доктора.  
\- Это была шутка?  
Джон просто ушел.  
\- Джон?  
***  
У Майкрофта был не самый лучший день. Всю прошлую неделю он провел, вежливо беседуя с послом восточно-африканской страны. Посол был холоден, собран и проявлял почти столько же эмоций, сколько и Майкрофт. Утро они провели за словесными упражнениями, ловко лавируя по минному полю беседы и дело уже потихоньку шло к обеду.  
И последнее, что было просто необходимо старшему Холмсу, это его собственный брат, врывающийся в приватный кабинет очень дорогого ресторана в, пожалуй, самый деликатный момент.  
Он сделал мысленную пометку «уволить охранников к чертям собачьим».  
\- Шерлок, у меня тут крайне важная встреча…  
\- Куда ты его засунул?  
\- Что засунул?  
\- Ты знаешь, что!  
Майкрофт вздохнул и взмахом руки отпустил охрану.  
\- Примите мои извинения, госпожа посол. Это мой брат – Шерлок Холмс, и я боюсь, манеры – не самая сильная его сторона.  
Посол поджала губы.  
\- Это совершенно нормально, мистер Холмс.  
О, она, кажется, наслаждалась ситуацией. Майкрофт героическим усилием подавил желание задушить брата.  
\- Шерлок, в чем бы ты меня не подозревал, мы вполне можем поговорить об этом позже.  
Шерлок скрестил руки на груди и заупрямился.  
\- Не заставляй меня приказывать своей охране вытащить тебя отсюда, Шерлок. Этот вариант меня совсем не устраивает.  
Посол тихо ухохатывалась над ними обоими. На ее лице не дрогнул ни единый мускул, но Майкрофт прекрасно понимал это.  
\- Амале?  
Все трое обернулись на голос. В дверях стоял смущенно улыбающийся Джон.  
Посол незамедлительно преобразилась в совершенно другого человека. Ее лицо оживилось, а на губах расцвела прекрасная улыбка.  
Майкрофт распахнул глаза, несколько напуганный подобной переменой.   
\- Джон! Савубона!  
Она протянула руки и Джон сгреб их в дружеском пожатии.  
\- Савубона, Амале. Как твои дела?  
\- Хороши, Джон. Очень хороши. – Она на самом деле широко улыбнулась ему. Честное слово.  
Майкрофт откашлялся.  
\- Я так понимаю, вы встречались раньше, не так ли?  
Посол даже не посмотрела в его сторону.  
\- Да. Встречались.  
\- Как? – встрял Шерлок. – В твоем личном деле ничего не сказано про Южную Африку.  
\- Когда ты видел мое… - Джон потряс головой. - А, ладно. Знать не хочу. Это была программа в медколледже. Провел целое лето в кейптаунском госпитале. Там и встретил Амале.   
\- Да, мне очень повезло встретить там доктора Ватсона. – Она ласково оглядела его с ног до головы, и черт его побери, если ее взгляд не смягчился уже пугающе знакомым Шерлоку образом.  
\- Отлично, все, мы пошли. – Шерлок сгреб Джона за воротник куртки и на буксире попер в сторону выхода.  
\- Что за… Шерлок! – Доктор уперся каблуками в пол. – Ты что творишь?  
Шерлок нахмурился.  
\- Джон, не тупи. Убийства сами не раскрываются.  
\- Ну дай мне хоть попрощаться. Это такое правило вежливости, знаешь ли. – Тон Джона ясно давал понять, что это не просьба.  
Шерлок нехотя отпустил воротник Джона. Скрестил руки на груди и отвернулся от доктора, заставляя себя не вслушиваться в обмен ничего не значащими нежностями между послом и Джоном. И продолжительного поцелуя он тоже решительно не слышал.  
\- Живи хорошо, Джон.  
\- И ты, Амале.  
Шерлок почувствовал прикосновение к локтю, и не оборачиваясь, проследовал к выходу. Джон шагал за ним, привычный и теплый.   
Они прошли уже полдороги до Бейкер-стрит, когда Шерлок, наконец, взорвался.  
\- Африка, Джон?  
\- Что с ней не так?  
\- Тебе не хватало секса в Британии и тебе пришлось переключиться на Африку?  
Джон пожал плечами.  
\- И на нее тоже.  
Шерлок замер.  
\- Что?  
Джон обернулся через плечо, продолжая идти:  
\- Набедокурил на трех континентах, Шерлок. Поинтересуйся как-нибудь у Билла. У него есть что рассказать.  
Билл Мюррей в своем блоге называл Джона «грязным парнем».  
Шерлок начинал понимать, почему.  
Раздался знакомый вопль:  
\- Джон! Джон Ватсон, ты ли это? – к доктору подлетела высокая дама, таща за собой мужчину. (Муж, десять лет счастливы в браке, детей нет, две собаки).  
Менее нормальным было то, как она накинулась на Джона, вовлекая его в поцелуй.  
Нет, поцелуй точно был неправильным. Она буквально пожирала его, одной рукой удерживая за затылок, второй терзая его задницу. Джон, в свою очередь, довольно урчал и с энтузиазмом целовался, вытворяя своим языком нечто такое, от чего женщина начинала похотливо стонать.  
Шерлок уставился на них, разрываясь между желанием оторвать Джона от нее и спрятать в одном из Майкрофтских убежищ и указанием того, что супруг этой мадам стоит рядом и медленно багровеет.   
Мужчина кинулся вперед, отодрал свою жену от доктора и прижал того к стене. Волна холодной ярости накрыла Шерлока с головой и он сделал один угрожающий шаг вперед.   
Мужик, тем временем, коленом раздвинул Джону ноги и с энтузиазмом продолжил дело, начатое его женой.   
У Шерлока чуть инфаркт не случился.  
Он замер на месте, чувствуя, как внутренности сводит сладкой истомой, а картина намертво впечатывается в память: стонущий Джон, запрокинувший голову, трущийся пахом о ногу другого мужчины; большие ладони, сжимающие его бедра – Шерлок понимал, что мужчина вот-вот приподнимет доктора, усадит к себе на талию и отымеет прямо тут, невзирая на возмущенных прохожих или копа, который подозрительно пялился на них с другого конца улицы.  
Глаза Шерлока застлало кровавое марево.  
Он уже было собрался отодрать этого кретина от Джона, как доктор сам оттолкнулся и аккуратно выпутался из объятий мужчины.  
Облизывая припухшие губы, Джон улыбнулся парочке:  
\- Привет Мари, Райан. Здоровское приветствие.  
Мари расхохоталась и обняла Джона.  
\- Тебе ли нас винить? Сто лет не виделись!  
Шерлок нахмурился. Устремившись вперед, он оторвал женщину от Джона и угрожающе навис над ней.  
Парочка уставилась на него так, будто заметила только сейчас. Джон закатил глаза и пихнул детектива локтем под ребро.  
\- Не обращайте на него внимания, я еще не до конца его приручил. Мари, Райан, это мой сосед по квартире, Шерлок Холмс. Шерлок, это Райан и Мари Купер, мои старые друзья.  
\- Друзья, - ровным голосом отозвался Шерлок.  
Райан улыбнулся ему.  
\- Знакомы по университету. – он протянул руку и взлохматил волосы Джона. – Этот человек свел нас вместе. Мы не можем выразить, насколько ему благодарны.  
Джон добродушно фыркнул и хлопком отодвинул его руку от головы.   
\- Прекрати. Не такое уж это и большое дело.  
Шерлок сузил глаза и внимательно изучил стоящих перед ним.  
\- Вас не беспокоит тот факт, что он переспал с вами обоими.  
Большинство людей были бы оскорблены подобным фактом, или хотя бы почувствовали неловкость. Эти же просто улыбнулись ему.  
\- Ага. Джонни подумал, что мы вдвоем будем хороши в постели, так что пригласил к себе на перепихнуться. – Райан обожающе глянул на свою жену. – Мы сразу же занялись делом.  
Шерлок уставился на Джона, потом на парочку, потом снова на Джона. Доктор радостно улыбнулся.  
Он же не. И правда, с чего бы… ну, я имею в виду, это же негигиенично. Точно. Одновременно?  
\- Я думаю, тебе понадобится термин «тройничок» - посоветовал Джон.  
Мари ностальгически вздохнула.  
\- Ты так прекрасно смотрелся между нами.  
«О Боже мой.» - подумал Шерлок, краем сознания отмечая, что этот факт его ужаснул.  
Райан откашлялся:  
\- Кстати, сейчас-то у тебя кто-нибудь есть?  
О. Мой. Бог.  
Джон был соблазнен. Шерлок видел это по тому, как доктор облизывал губы и бросал на пару короткие взгляды из-под опущенных ресниц. Иной ужас сковал сердце детектива.  
Как раз тогда, когда Шерлок уже был готов сгрести доктора в охапку и рвануть, Джон вздохнул и печально покачал головой:  
\- Простите, я… Ну, сейчас все немного запутанно.   
Они явно расстроились, но приняли это как должное. После еще некоторого количества прощаний и взаимных приглашений на обед, они, наконец, разошлись.  
Шерлок с Джоном зашагали дальше. Детектив молчал, занятый анализом новой информации о Джоне. Ему не следовало так удивляться, он же прекрасно знал, что у доктора были довольно свободные взгляды в отношении секса. Но он же не знал, что они настолько свободные. И эта женщина сказала: Шерлок попытался себе это представить. Содрогающийся, тяжело дышащий Джон, погруженный в нее, одновременно с тем, как толстый член проникает в него сзади…   
Его голова взорвалась болью.  
Когда он пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит спиной на тротуаре, а в поле зрения роятся белые точки. Проморгавшись, Шерлок разглядел нависающее над ним взволнованное лицо Джона.  
\- Шерлок? Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Не задавай глупых вопросов, Джон.  
Забота на лице доктора сменилась раздражением, и он покачал головой.  
\- Ну, по крайней мере, с твоим очаровательным характером ничего не случилось. – Джон помог Шерлоку сесть и убрал ему волосы от лица. – Голова не кружится, не тошнит?  
Шерлок раздраженно отмахнулся от его руки.   
\- Со мной все в порядке. – Джон с сомнением поглядел на него, и сыщик добавил – Я знаю симптомы сотрясения. У меня его нет.  
Джон нахмурился.  
Ладно. Но я за тобой еще понаблюдаю.  
\- Как хочешь.  
Вокруг них уже собралась небольшая толпа, и какая-то девушка спросила, не стоит ли ей вызвать скорую.  
\- Не нужно. Я сам доктор, справлюсь. – Джон помог Шерлоку подняться на ноги, и сыщик на несколько секунд оперся на него.  
Два подростка, стоящие перед ними, хихикали. Шерлок сузил глаза и оглядел собравшихся людей. Некоторые отводили глаза, некоторые прятали улыбки. Один мужчина открыто хохотал.  
\- Джон, что произошло?  
Повисла пауза. Шерлок обернулся и увидел Джона, разглядывающего землю под ногами с таким видом, словно это была самая интересная вещь на свете.  
\- Джон?  
Ты, это… - Джон бросил на него короткий взгляд. Уголки его губ подрагивали.  
Шерлок бросил на него яростный взгляд.  
\- Ты врезался лбом в уличный фонарь.  
Наступила тишина, прерываемая только хихиканьем старикашки неподалеку.  
\- Отвлекся? – предположил Джон.  
Взглядом Шерлока можно было заморозить озеро. Завернувшись в плащ, он устремился вперед.  
***  
Джон спросил, не отрывая взгляда от лаптопа:  
\- Чего ты на меня так уставился?  
\- А? – Шерлок отвлекся от размышлений. – Как «так»?  
\- Так, будто я – ценная улика.  
А. – Шерлок откинулся на спинку кресла. – Я пытаюсь вычислить, что привлекает тебя в твоих сексуальных партнерах.  
Джон моргнул.  
\- Окей. Зачем?  
\- Я встретил достаточное количество твоих партнеров. Все они достаточно разнообразны, я пытаюсь вывести закономерность.  
\- А.  
-Угу.  
\- Ну и?  
\- И что?  
\- И кто же мне подходит?  
\- Тот, кто дышит, и способен хотеть.  
\- Спасибо. – сухо ответил Джон.  
\- Я полагаю, термин звучит как «шлюха».  
\- Эй!  
\- Но это же точное описание, разве нет?  
\- Слушай, - прорычал Джон, захлопывая крышку ноутбука, - Я люблю секс. Я хорош в этом, и мне нравится делать людей счастливыми. Я абсолютно здоровый взрослый мужик с нормальной потенцией. Так что отвянь.  
Джон сгреб лаптоп и поднялся, намереваясь уйти к себе.  
\- Насколько хорош?  
Джон, сам того не желая, замер. – Что?  
\- Ты сказал, что хорош в сексе. Многие так говорят, но это крайне редко оказывается правдой. – Шерлок сузил глаза и склонил голову к плечу. – Так насколько ты хорош?  
Джон обернулся и внимательно оглядел его с головы до ног. У детектива перехватило дыхание, когда Джон медленно улыбнулся, хитро и с ленцой.  
\- Очень.  
И был таков. Шерлок остался наедине с пересохшим горлом и слишком тесными брюками.   
Дело было в том, что Джон сейчас не занимался сексом. По крайне мере, судя по тем признакам, которые видел Шерлок.   
Была, конечно, Сара, но отношения с ней завершились до постельного периода. После этого, Джон не предпринимал попыток искать кого-то еще. Он иногда флиртовал, но скорее для развлечения, не принимая ничьих предложений.  
А их-то, к вящему отвращению Шерлока, он получал изрядно. Настолько, что даже Лестрад со своей толпой радостных дебилов уже начал косо смотреть на доктора.  
Шерлок выпал из своих мыслей, когда в кухню прошлепал Джон. Прямо из душа, все еще влажный и разгоряченный и в одном полотенце на бедрах.  
Шерлок быстро повернулся к Джону спиной, стараясь не обращать на него внимания.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, - жизнерадостно отозвался доктор.  
Когда Джон прошел мимо него, Шерлок уловил аромат его лосьона после бритья. Нет, не лосьона, чего-то другого. Тяжелый, пряный аромат, который окутал его сознание, заглушил все чувства, завернул мысли в теплый бархат. В сознании Шерлока проплыла мысль о том, что он гладит тигра рукой в кожаной перчатке. Или валяется по египетским тканям в шелковой пижаме.  
\- Шерлок? Шерлок!  
Шерлок медленно моргнул, отметив, что его зрение отказывалось фокусироваться.  
Первое, что он ощутил – странную влажность. Будто бы он держался за мокрое полотенце. Или за практически обнаженного соседа.  
Носом он утыкался Джону в волосы, а стояком, причем весьма уверенно, - в его же задницу.  
\- Кхм.  
Джон вздохнул и покачал головой.   
\- Нет, ты прости. Моя вина. Иногда забываю чем-нибудь побрызгаться.  
Мозги Шерлока были затуманены несколько большим количеством тестостерона, чем он привык, так что осознание слов доктора заняло у него некоторое время.  
\- Ты сам по себе так пахнешь?   
Джон покраснел.  
\- Да, в большей или меньшей степени.  
Шерлок оперся подбородком на больное плечо доктора, бессознательно притягивая его к себе за талию. – Одеколон. Вот почему ты всегда им пахнешь, даже когда остаешься один.   
Ага, - Джон подвинулся, опираясь спиной Шерлоку на грудь. – Это, ну, наверное, можно назвать их феромонами. От них люди возбуждаются. Одеколон хорошо скрывает их. Ну, или хороший лосьон после бритья. Стоят прорву денег, но по-крайней мере люди не кидаются на меня, стоит мне высунуться на улицу.  
\- Ммм… - бездумно промычал Шерлок, потираясь носом за ухом Джона и покусывая его за шею.  
Джон вздрогнул и откинул голову ему на плечо, открывая горло.  
\- Шерлок.  
Запищал мобильный.  
Джон чуть не рухнул, когда Шерлок внезапно отпустил его. Чуть растеряно он смотрел на то, как Шерлок метнулся за телефоном.  
\- Лестрад. Произошло убийство. – Это прозвучало очень злорадно.  
\- Как всегда. Что за нравы, у нас тут уже почти как в Штатах. – проворчал Джон. – Пойду тогда одеваться.  
Поспеши, Джон, - пробормотал Шерлок, уже весь погруженный в телефон. – Я хочу успеть туда до того, как Андерсон уничтожит все улики.   
Джон фыркнул и понесся наверх. Шерлок дождался, пока за ним захлопнется дверь, и только после этого вздохнул и потер лоб.  
Он был гением. Он видел вещи и связи, которые были недоступны обычным людям с их маленькими мозгами и узким мышлением.   
Он знал, почему Джон ни с кем не встречался. Уже несколько месяцев.  
Джон ждал Шерлока.  
А сам Шерлок, судя по его реакциям касательно Джона (начиная от ревностной ярости и жуткой поссесивности, заканчивая теплой нежностью, которая, как он был уверен, у нормальных людей проявлялась по отношению к котяткам и собачкам), тоже его желал.  
Но их отношения были сложны и требовали больших усилий со стороны Шерлока, чем он был готов проявить. Ему с Джоном было и так хорошо, и не стоило что-то менять ради простого перепиха.  
И неважно, насколько Джон был хорош в постели.  
Просто замечателен, если судить по реакциям прошлых партнеров.  
Ладно.  
Шерлок сосредоточился на лежащем перед ним теле.  
Лестрад скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Для меня есть что-нибудь?   
\- Это не маска. Возможно, какой-то тип лицевой пластики, но подобный уровень сложности недоступен нынешней науке.  
\- Да, я так и подумал, когда мы обнаружили этого рыбомена.  
Шерлок не обратил на это никакого внимания и отогнул плавник.   
\- Тут на жабрах, рана, но она уже заживала. Смотри, корочка. Это не имитация, она настоящая. – Шерлок качнулся на пятках, его глаза светились восторгом. – Новый вид, просто удивительно.  
\- Просто супер. – Лестрад вздохнул, - Черт, я ж утону в бумажках.  
Тут подошел Джон:  
\- Мне Салли сказала, у вас тут чудо из Черной Лагуны.  
Лестрад махнул в сторону трупа.  
\- Смотри сам.  
Джон глянул Шерлоку через плечо и замер.  
-Оу.  
Шерлок извернулся и бросил на него острый взгляд.  
\- Оу?  
\- А, да?  
Шерлок встал и навис над Джоном.  
\- Ты не удивлен.  
\- Конечно удивлен, это же…  
Нет, - оборвал его детектив. – Нормальной реакцией был бы шок, сопровождаемый отрицанием. Ты же принял это как должное, что вызывает логичный вопрос «Почему?» - Шерлок шагнул ближе и глянул в расширившиеся голубые глаза. – Ты узнал его, не так ли?  
\- Погодите-ка! – Лестрад подозрительно оглядел Джона. – Ты видел что-то подобное раньше?  
Джон замялся.   
\- Типа того. Картинки видел. Кажется, Рыб?  
\- Рыб, - повторил Лестрад.  
\- Ну, я не могу рассказать вам больше. Акт о секретности, все такое… - Джон потер шею. – Если вам станет легче, вам не придется этим заниматься. Он скоро приедет.  
\- Он?  
На месте преступления с жутким скрежетом шин остановился здоровущий джип. Шерлок с интересом наблюдал за вылезающей оттуда толпой удивительно разношерстного народа, которая тащила совершенно неизвестное ему снаряжение.  
\- Эй! – Донован, шипящая не хуже кошки, преградила им дорогу. – Вам без особого распоряжения сюда нельзя.  
Идущий впереди мужчина улыбнулся и продемонстрировал значок.  
\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс, Торчвуд Три. У нас есть допуск. Однако… - тут голос мужчины упал до гортанного урчания, - я буду рад обсудить это с вами более подробно.  
Донован моргнула, медленно взяла значок и долго смотрела на него, будто пытаясь вспомнить английский язык.  
\- Да, это… все в порядке.  
Харкнесс подмигнул ней.  
\- Спасибо, сержант.  
Джон талантливо изобразил фейспалм. Шерлок покосился на него, потом перевел взгляд на Харкнесса. Он как раз шел к ним, и его плащ изящно стелился по ветру.  
Лестрад кашлянул и шагнул вперед.  
\- Испектор Лестрад. Ответственный за расследование.  
Мужчина очаровательно улыбнулся в ответ.   
\- Капитан Джек Харкнесс. С этого момента этим делом займемся мы. – он протянул инспектору руку и оценивающе оглядел его. Лестрад покраснел и ответил на пожатие, возможно задержав руку дольше, чем следовало бы.   
Улыбка Харкнесса стала откровенно пошлой.   
\- Однако, если вы хотите помочь…  
\- Ой, не начинай, а! –взорвался Джон.  
Харкнесс вздрогнул от неожиданности, потом радостная улыбка осветила его лицо.   
\- Джонни!  
Шерлок практически взвыл в голос, когда Харкнесс обнял Джона и чмокнул его в макушку. Серьёзно? На каждом месте преступления? Когда ж они у него закончатся, эти бывшие?  
Один из спутников Харкнесса, невысокий, агрессивно выглядящий мужчина, видимо, подумал то же самое, потому что начал ругаться.  
\- Твою мать, Харкнесс, хорош уже хахеля тискать, берись за работу!   
\- Оуэн, - приструнила его одна из девушек. Валийка, судя по акценту.  
\- А что я-то! Это все мальчик на побегушках виноват! – Оуэн ткнул в сторону молодого человека, облаченного в костюм. – Если бы он его удовлетворял, нам бы не пришлось отдирать его от всего, что шевелится!  
Молодой человек, про которого шла речь, даже не поднял головы от мешка, который он разворачивал:  
\- Я могу убить тебя миллионом способов. Они даже не найдут твоего тела.  
\- Ух ты, - донесся голос Джона откуда-то из складок плаща Харкнесса. – А я думал, что хуже твоя команда быть уже не может.  
Джек расхохотался и взъерошил Джону волосы. Шерлок сжал кулаки и напомнил себе, что нападать из ревности на других мужчин не в его правилах.   
\- Янто, Оуэна не убивать без моего на то разрешения. Оуэн, слабо с одного раза угадать, кто в следующем месяце будет драить клетку Джанет? – крикнул Харкнесс через плечо.  
Оуэн уронил свои инструменты и выматерился.   
\- И чо, это я виноват, что кто-то неспособен не распускать руки? – он гневно подошел ближе и ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как Джон выпутывается из объятий Джека. – Чо-то в этот раз ты как-то прошляпил, Харкнесс. Красавчиком его не назовешь.  
Гнев Шерлока нашел новую цель.  
\- Захлопнись, Оуэн. – лениво отозвался Харкнесс. Он обнял Джона за плечи и привлек к себе. – Это мой сын, Джон Ватсон. Джонни, это Оуэн Харпер, он тоже доктор.  
\- Очарован, - сухо откликнулся Джон. – Надеюсь, Па не подпускает тебя к живым пациентам.   
Что?  
Погодите, ЧТО?  
\- Ваш сын? – Донован уставилась на них обоих. – Но он выглядит старше вас!  
Харкнесс хохотнул и хитро подмигнул ей.   
\- Доминатные гены, дорогуша. Джонни унаследовал внешность матушки, к моему сожалению. У них в семье все после двадцати пяти выглядят так, что их можно сдавать в дом престарелых.  
\- Пасибо, пап.  
Команда Харкнесса обменялась быстрыми взглядами.  
Шерлок даже не мог начать выяснять причину их странного поведения, да его оно мало беспокоило. Новая сторона Джона Ватсона отказывалась умещаться в сознании. Харкнесс, конечно, врал, но Донован попала в самое яблочко. Харкнесс ну никак не мог быть отцом Джона, если только он не путешествовал во времени или не кушал молодильные яблочки.   
Это не говоря уж о том, что он был американцем.  
\- А ты кто такой?   
Шерлок моргнул, когда в него вжались шесть футов роста, отвлекая от размышлений.  
\- Сосед по квартире, Шерлок Холмс. – с голосом Джона явно было что-то не так, но Шерлок не мог понять, что именно. В мозгу случился какой-то сбой.  
(Если бы позже попросили детально описать лицо Харкнесса, у него бы это не вышло. Все, что он помнил, это блеск и ослепительную белизну. И это были всего лишь зубы).  
\- Шерлок, значит? – Харкнесс оглядел его с ног до головы и у Шерлока сложилось отчетливое впечатление, что тот не только раздел его взглядом, но и мысленно снял полнометражный порнофильм с детективом в главной мужской роли. – Знавал я как-то одного Шерлока. Три дня торчали в отеле, ни на секунду не вышли из номера.  
Шерлок мявкнул придушенной кошкой. Харкнесс придвинулся ближе, и, Боже правый, он точно не беспокоился о том, чтобы скрыть свои феромоны, потому что Шерлока накрыла волна неполовозрелых тигров в пижамах.   
Харкнесс оскалился и двинулся еще ближе, и Шерлоку только и оставалось, что беспомощно наблюдать, за тем, как приближались его губы, и черт, его сейчас трахнет отец Джона, и не странно ли это будет, когда они уже….  
Джон аккуратно просочился между ними и отодвинул папочку. Шерлок осознал, что второй раз за день цепляется за Джона: одна рука поперек талии, вторая – на плечах. Он надеялся, что это все же было больше похоже на «Джон, убери от меня плохого дяденьку», чем на «Кажется твой папочка меня завел и я хочу трахнуть тебя прямо тут».  
С некоторым трудом Джон скрестил руки на груди и хмуро посмотрел на отца:  
\- Хватит. – прорычал он.  
Харкнесс жалобно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ну я же просто поздоровался.   
Джона это явно не впечатлило, поскольку он скептически поднял бровь.  
\- Ты говорил то же самое перед тем как отымел моего соседа по комнате в уни, и пол регбийной команды.  
Оуэн фыркнул:  
\- Только половину?  
\- Ну, Джонни уже позаботился о второй половине. Я не мог переспать и с ними, - Харкнесс наморщил нос. – Это было бы странно.  
\- Джон закатил глаза.  
\- Ну да, именно это и было бы странно.  
Команды Джека и Ярда переводили взгляды с отца на сына и обратно, будто бы на яростном теннисном матче.  
\- Сэр? – молодой человек в костюме – Янто – вежливо прервал полемику. – Мне неловко вмешиваться, но Рыб начинает разлагаться и разъедать асфальт.  
\- Ох, черт. Ладно, детки, кина не будет. – Харкнесс хлопнул в ладоши. – Оуэн, Гвен, помогите Янто упаковать его. Тош, сканируй окрестности, чтоб мы обошлись без сюрпризов.  
Команда Харкнесса приступала к работе. Ярдовцы стояли на месте, наблюдая за ними с разной степенью шока и озадаченности на лицах.  
Харкнесс на секунду остановился, чтобы потрепать Джона по волосам. Он тактично старался не касаться Шерлока, что было довольно сложно, учитывая, что тот все еще цеплялся за Джона, как особенно дружелюбный осьминог.   
\- Здорово, что повидались, Джонни-бой.  
\- Точно, пап.  
\- Будешь в Кардиффе, заглядывай.  
\- Обязательно.  
Харкнесс наклонился и поцеловал Джона в лоб. Поймал взгляд Шерлока и подмигнул ему:  
\- Хорошего секса!  
Шерлок только и мог, что молча пялиться вслед развевающимся полам пальто. Джон потоптался на месте и изогнулся, чтобы глянуть на детектива.  
\- Шерлок? Ничего, если ты меня все-таки отпустишь?  
Шерлок посмотрел на Джона, потом на Харкнесса, потом опять на Джона. С пораженческим вздохом он отлип от доктора и потер лицо ладонью.  
\- Ладно, давай займемся сексом.  
***  
Шерлок уставился в потолок.  
\- О.  
Джон довольно мурлыкнул и подобрался ближе. Устроил голову у Шерлока на груди, под подбородком и положил руку ему на грудь.  
Шерлок попробовал еще раз.  
\- Это всегда так? С тобой?  
\- Хм, да. – Джон сонно потерся носом о его шею. – Я же говорил, что очень хорош.  
\- А. Точно.  
Шерлок не знал, что еще сказать, да и было ли это важно? Они лежали в кровати Джона, сам Джон прижимался к боку детектива, обнаженный, теплый и довольный. В комнате пахло сексом и феромонами, и Шерлок чувствовал, что его член снова наливается кровью.  
Это было странно. Ему было уже далеко не семнадцать, и у него был достаточно большой период восстановления. Это не говоря уж о том, что он уже дважды кончил.  
Джон вздохнул и оплел ногами талию Шерлока. Шерлок сглотнул, когда его член уперся доктору прямо под мошонку. Джон тихо заурчал и легонько переместился ниже, пока головка не уперлась во вход.  
Джон наверняка еще был влажен и растянут после предыдущего раза. Все, что нужно было сделать Шерлоку – толкнуться глубже.  
Шерлок скривился, когда его член затвердел за долю секунды. Джон хихикнул и упоенно, долго и грязно, целовал детектива.  
\- Еще разок?  
\- О, Боже, да.


End file.
